


In The Golden Afternoon

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Making Out, Picnics, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, mild sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: It's a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Alice and Robin are spending it amongst the grasses and flowers of a meadow, picnic basket full of goodies by their side...
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Prompt Challenge





	In The Golden Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking part in a short prompt challenge to occupy me for these next few weeks or so. I have 5 (extended to 6 for this week) days to complete it in, and here's what I came up with. Managed to do two this week.
> 
> Prompt - **'Your ship spend a lazy Sunday afternoon together'**
> 
> Just some fluffy Curious Archer for you all. It also got a little... suggestive? But like in a very mild way, if that makes sense. They just make some references, like _*wink wink, nudge nudge*_ type thing. You'll understand better if you read it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The grass tickled Alice’s skin, laid as she was on the soft bed of the meadow she and Robin found themselves in.

It was a warm day, perfect for lazy picnics under the sun, sprawled out amongst the flowers and sedges bursting up from the soil. A blanket had been placed down, its tartan pattern hidden from view by Robin’s body. All except for one corner, in which a basket full of goodies laid – food and drink of all different kinds from around the United Realms within its wicker structure. Alice, of course, had largely ignored the fabric, choosing instead to bask directly on the grass. A single leg was the only exception; it pinned her fiancée’s own legs to the blanket.

Alice twisted her head to the side, sighing contentedly in the golden afternoon’s warmth, her eyes closed. A grass stem she couldn’t see met her nose, eliciting a small sneeze.

“Bless you.”

She rolled over fully, feeling out to run a hand through Robin’s locks and completely misjudging the whereabouts of her face. “Steady on there, Tower Girl.”

Blinking her eyes half open, Alice moved her hand away from Robin’s breast up to her hair, ignoring the smug smirk on her fiancée’s face. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Robin teased, turning her face towards her as Alice finally got round to playing with her hair. She didn’t have to see her own face to know she was blushing right now. “We’ll have plenty of time for that later.”

“I can’t wait,” she responded back, noting the slight sultriness to Robin’s tone of voice. Desperately wanting to change the subject to stem the temptation to just jump her fiancée right there and then, she said, “I still don’t understand why people bless each other when someone sneezes.”

“No, me neither.” Robin’s voice had returned to normal. Thank goodness for that! “You have a cute sneeze.”

“Really? You’ve only told me that twenty million, trillion times, Nobin.”

“And I’ll keep at it, Tower Girl.”

Shuffling herself closer, Alice cupped Robin’s cheek, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss that deepened the longer it went on for. Oh... it seemed that temptation hadn't quite left then. Well, if they weren’t going all the way, she might as well make it worthwhile going part the way there. She was just beginning to wonder whether they’d be able to wait until that evening, given the state and longevity of this makeout session, when a sound cut through their kissing.

Their lips parted and Robin chuckled lightly. “How about we grab something from that basket over there?”

Alice huffed. “If we have to.”

“If that grumble meant anything, I say that’s a yes. But I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Alice cursed her stomach for the interruption, watching Robin crawl over to the picnic blanket. "Well? I'm not bringing it over, you're gonna have to come to me."

Rolling her eyes, she shuffled onto the blanket, knees bent and legs tucked under, mirroring Robin as she trawled through the basket. Soon, the blanket had been covered in food items and the two lovers were enjoying a scrumptious meal under the sun.

“Al,” Robin said, several minutes into their feast, prompting Alice to look up from the ladybird crawling across her leg. 

Smiling, she leant forward, taking a bite from the strawberry before her face, her lip brushing against Robin’s finger. She hummed in contentment. “That’s amazing. Ooh, your turn now,” she said enthusiastically, grabbing a strawberry herself and lifting it to Robin’s lips.

“Mmm, so yummy,” Robin said, having bit into the fruit. “But you know,” – she wiped her mouth with her flannel sleeve and leant forward on her knuckles – “I know something even tastier.”

“Yeah?”

Alice’s curiosity was quickly quashed when Robin’s lips met up with hers again. Typical. She adored their kisses; every single one held a place in her heart. But she’d have been lying if she’d have said she wasn’t disappointed Robin wasn’t going to show her some delicious new food item, even if she was quite full.

“Smooth. But need I remind you, Nobin,” Alice said, after they’d pulled back, “we’re supposed to be easing away from that kind of thing for now.”

“You’ve changed your tune.”

“That was before we’d had all this amazing food!” she said, gesturing out at the leftovers in front of her. “I’m way too stuffed to be doing that.”

“Yeah, me too,” Robin admitted. “Will a cuddle do?”

Alice giggled, before nodding and scooting over into Robin’s arms.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Tower Girl.”

They stayed like that for some time, on that lazy Sunday afternoon, watching the world go by in the comfort of each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I really needed to write some cuteness, and these two are always adorable so there we go.
> 
> Hope everyone's taking care of themselves right now. And stay safe! :)


End file.
